The objectives of this project are l) manage the bilateral exchange of post-doctoral fellows between the United States and Japan; 2) manage specified projects within the treatment area of the UPS. Japan Cooperative Cancer Research Program, including scientists exchanges and the organizatiOn of meetings; 3) attend all major scientific meetings in Japan related to contract objectives and report the Division of Cancer Treatment the results presented; 4) provide to the DCT all titles of abstracts related to cancer therapy presented at Japanese scientific meetings and 5) monitor the advances in preclinical and clinical cancer therapy research in Japan; 6) provide preliminary results of all clinical trials and screening evaluations underway at the Cancer Chemotherapy Center of Japan involving investigational drugs sponsored by the National Cancer Institute.